Home sick part 4 (last)
Mean while: Doofenshrimtz was fighting perrry and hittig than Doofenshrimtz spayed sleeping gas in the and perry closed his little beady eyes and fainted *zap* suzy screamed "ahhhh!!!!" as she was screaming she got taller and taller until *ring,ring* yes bob, i need you to file thoughs papers right away, yes yes now go!!!" Suzzy was now a boss of a company." She had on a suit and carried a breif case. She was no longer a little annoying kid, but now she was a bossy boss. Perry walk up slowly then kick Doofenshirmtz in the butt. "ahhh!!!" He screamed. He got kicked so hard that he bumped into the ray and feel on the "reverse switch" "I don't know why i always put those on the rays!" Doofenshirmtz whined. All of a sudden suzzy got smaller, smaller, and smaller... Then she screamed "Mommy!!!!!' and ran away! "Uhhhh!!! great i have to build another ray" Thanks alot perr... Perry sprayed the sleeping gas on Doofenshirmtz and he feel alsleep behind suzzy's bush. "Mommy,mommy!!!That creepy old guy is behind the bushes!!!" You should be ashamed!!! Suzzy's mom yelled and she started beating Doofenshirmtz with a stick, while he was snooring like a cow. Than perry scampered on home. Marabella was waiting for Phineas. She worried if something was wrong... but then he appered. "Marabella your here!" Phineas said with relieve, he thought she wouldn't show. "Oh, hey Phineas is there something wrong?" No, i uhh ya know just wanted to talk to you." He started to feel a bit nervous talking to her when it was praticly night. "Oh, ok soo umm" Marabella was really cold, she couldn't speak. Then Phineas said "Marabella are you cold? Your shaking." Oh, uhh yes... Marabella's voice virbrated she was freezing. Phineas said "Here, take my coat, you need it more." Marabella said oh i couldn't reall, r" *achoo* Phineas said Marabella i don't want you to get sick, here." "Thank you Phineas thats really sweet of you! When i came here i know i would make a least one good friend." "Hey it's no problem really," he said. Phineas Knew this was working out perfect. Phineas said blushing "Marabella i was wondering would you like to go out, i know this is only your second day here but..." Marabella say this coming, how could she tell him that she had jackson. For some odd reason Marabella sensed that he was cheating on her. (jackson) "Oh Phineas, there's somthing i should let you know..." Phienas got worried, he hoped it wasn't bad. You know back home? Well... Phineas.... I have a boyfriend... Phineas heart sunk he thought it was going perfect but then Marabella said. "But you know i feel the same way too..." Phineas eye brows raised up "I think Jackson, my boyfriend is cheating on me... I can sense it before i left he was always with this girl Carolyn and i think he's cheating on me. Phineas said "You feel the same?" Well yeah, but Jackson i made a promise, but his own promise i am possitive he broke!" Marabella felt upset, and you know what she was right!!! Phineas said, "Marabella i didn't know i am sorry!" It's alright, i think i will go out with you jackson somtimes was a jerk, even though we were b/f and g/f since first grade. My Parents never knew though. Really? I mean ok. Phineas tried to play it cool. It's getting late want me to walk you home?" "Hmm let me think about that... Sure i would like that." He walked her home and Marabella thanked him for the awesome day... She hugged him and said goodbye When Phineas got home he said "Oh, there you are perry!" and he gave him a big hug. Phineas told ferb all about what happend. Ferb said "Well she is rather attrative." Then the next day was another story... Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fanon Works